Inspiration Manifestation/Gallery
Prologue Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E23.png|Cakes have a bevy of options The fair S4E23.png Pinkie walking with balloons S4E23.png|Hey, it's Pinkie with balloons tied to her tail! Crowd chattering S4E23.png Sweetie Belle with her parents S4E23.png|Finally! Another appearance by Sweetie and Rarity's parents! Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png|Who needs wings when you can have balloons? Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|Bulky came to test his strength. Pinkie's head hits the bell S4E23.png|Ding! Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Boutique window S4E23.png Decorations levitated S4E23.png Rarity levitating decorations S4E23.png Rarity levitates decorations on puppet theater S4E23.png Spike "You're the one making it" S4E23.png Rarity "without the help of one of my dearest" S4E23.png Rarity "You are my favorite dragon" S4E23.png Spike blushes S4E23.png Rarity "The hours have been long" S4E23.png|3/4ths of her work was on the boa Rarity "when we hear those three little words!" S4E23.png Rarity surprised S4E23.png Rarity "Awful?!' S4E23.png Claude criticizes the puppet theater S4E23.png Claude spins the wheel S4E23.png|That wheel lacks the right number of spokes Claude "It doesn't travel!" S4E23.png|Not to mention Rarity stole a pirate's peg leg Claude "no room for my puppets!" S4E23.png Claude "I won't have a traveling puppet theater to use after all" S4E23.png Puppet looking behind S4E23.png|Meghan McCarthy was right! Those puppets are creepy! Spike praising the puppet theater S4E23.png Rarity running away S4E23.png Spike worried S4E23.png Weeping Rarity "simply terrible!" S4E23.png|Rarity on her trademark fainting couch. Rarity weeping S4E23.png Spike "So that puppeteer didn't like" S4E23.png Spike counting with fingers S4E23.png Spike "You can just contribute" S4E23.png Rarity "I suppose I could" S4E23.png|You can already tell this is going to be a "pony goes on the brink" episode, because Meghan's name is on it. Rarity "Oh, forget it, Spike" S4E23.png Rarity "I'd never have something finished in time!" S4E23.png Rarity covers her eyes S4E23.png Rarity levitating tub of ice cream and spoon S4E23.png Rarity eating ice cream S4E23.png|Nom nom nom. Spike looking S4E23.png Rarity "I wanted to leave my creative mark" S4E23.png Rarity "and I failed" S4E23.png Rarity eats ice cream S4E23.png Rarity "miserably!" S4E23.png Rarity "And that makes me miserable!" S4E23.png Spike thinking S4E23.png Finding a book Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters S4E23.png A part of the library of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png Spike "there's gotta be something in here somewhere" S4E23.png Spike "It's not "who", it's "what"!" S4E23.png Spike "in time for the fair?" S4E23.png Spike "wants to make a creative contribution" S4E23.png Spike "She said I'm her favorite dragon" S4E23.png Spike using rolling ladder S4E23.png Spike pulls out one of the books S4E23.png Spike "help a dragon out!" S4E23.png Owlowiscious hoots while in library shelf S4E23.png|So now Owlowiscious thinks he's a book. Spike sees Owlowiscious S4E23.png Owlowiscious in the library shelf S4E23.png Spike moving with rolling ladder S4E23.png Owlowiscious hoots at Spike S4E23.png|Okay, Owlowiscious has now joined the ranks of characters on this show who can teleport offscreen. Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting while standing on a book S4E23.png A doorway shot of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E23.png Yet another secret lever thing in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png Spike sees what he just did S4E23.png What the book-lever does, S4E23.png A book S4E23.png Spike "What is that?" S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting to Spike S4E23.png Spike burning down the lock S4E23.png Spike about to open gate S4E23.png Spike opens gate S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting while Spike enters S4E23.png A hidden stairway in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E22.png The book at the top of the black stairway, castle of the royal pony sisters, S4E23.png Spike sees the book S4E23.png|Klaatu Barada N... Necktie... Neckturn... Nickel... It's an N word, it's definitely an N word! Spike takes hold of the book S4E23.png|Klaatu... Barada... N... "cough" Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|Okay then... that's it! Backward shot of the hidden staircase at the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, S4E23.png|When you removed the book from the cradle, did you speak the exact words? Spike "What?" S4E23.png|Look, maybe I didn't say every single little tiny syllable, no. But basically I said them, yeah. Spike "it wouldn't be so easy to get" S4E23.png Spike "And it's covered in spikes, like me" S4E23.png|"And it's covered in spikes, like me." Owlowiscious worried S4E23.png Spike climbing down the crumbling stairs S4E23.png Owlowiscious hoots S4E23.png Spike falling S4E23.png Spike lands S4E23.png Spike reading a book S4E23.png|How can he be that oblivious? Owlowiscious relieved S4E23.png Spike "I'm likin' the looks of this one" S4E23.png Spike hmm S4E23.png Spike and Owlowiscious see entrance closed S4E23.png Spike shrug S4E23.png The new inspired Rarity Empty tubs S4E23.png|How fat can she get?! Rarity sobbing S4E23.png|Why don't eat some more ice cream, it's all you've been doing is eating ice cream. Spike calling Rarity's name S4E23.png Rarity "Leave me be!" S4E23.png Spike "But I brought you something" S4E23.png Rarity "Unless it's another carton of vanilla oat swirl" S4E23.png Rarity "word that the festival has been cancelled" S4E23.png Rarity "I don't think I'm interested" S4E23.png Spike "It's magic!" S4E23.png Rarity lifting a box of chocolates S4E23.png|Rarity can never go wrong with her other friend, Mr. Russell Stover. Rarity eating chocolate S4E23.png|Wait! Did Spike give her those chocolates? Spike "in time for the fair" S4E23.png Rarity being presented the book S4E23.png Rarity levitates the book S4E23.png Rarity reading the passages in the book S4E23.png Rarity's horn being affected by the spell S4E23.png Rarity with the spell activating, S4E23.png|The spell activating... Rarity with green magic aura S4E23.png Spike "Did it work?" S4E23.png Rarity "there's only one way to find out" S4E23.png Book closed S4E23.png Rarity's eyes turn green S4E23.png|That doesn't look good. Design of book transformed S4E23.png Rarity and the beauty-fied spellbook S4E23.png|The book just got Rari-fied. Rarity "and I have!" S4E23.png Rarity and the beauty-fied sofa, S4E23.png|So does the sofa. Rarity "you've come through with flying colors!" S4E23.png Spike blushing S4E23.png Rarity "We must find the puppeteer right away" S4E23.png|"We must find the puppeteer right away, ..." Rarity "with the most fantastic theater he's ever imagined!" S4E23.png|"...so that I may provide him with the most fantastic theater he's ever imagined!" Rarity "Or, should I say" S4E23.png|"Or, should I say,..." Rarity "that I've ever imagined" S4E23.png|"...that I've ever imagined." Rarity keeping the book in her saddlebag S4E23.png Spike sees Rarity walking S4E23.png Claude levitating puppets S4E23.png Claude "come to see the show, I presume?" S4E23.png Claude "You'll notice I had to make do" S4E23.png Claude "to produce a functioning theater" S4E23.png Puppets S4E23.png|Good luck sleeping tonight, folks. Try getting these two creeps out of your mind. Rarity "much more to your liking!" S4E23.png Rarity grin S4E23.png Claude surprised S4E23.png Spike with the puppet theater S4E23.png Claude "Ah, well" S4E23.png Claude "that was never the problem now, was it?" S4E23.png Levitated puppets pulling the puppet theater S4E23.png Claude "this one does seem to travel" S4E23.png Rarity smile S4E23.png Rarity sees Spike walking S4E23.png Claude levitating the puppets S4E23.png Claude "in such a short amount of time" S4E23.png Rarity proud S4E23.png Claude "How did you manage to do so" S4E23.png Rarity nervous smile S4E23.png Spike "she used a" S4E23.png Rarity "A good designer never reveals her tricks" S4E23.png Rarity grinning S4E23.png Rarity grinning at Claude S4E23.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at each other S4E23.png Ponies cleaning up S4E23.png Rarity "for being such a dear friend" S4E23.png Spike "My pleasure" S4E23.png Spike "guess I can return it" S4E23.png Rarity "as I'd hoped to do" S4E23.png Rarity using magic S4E23.png Book being levitated from the saddlebag S4E23.png Rarity levitating the book towards Spike's hands S4E23.png Spike about to grab the book S4E23.png Spike fails to grab the book S4E23.png Rarity levitates the book away from Spike S4E23.png Rarity 'then again' S4E23.png Rarity keeps the book in her saddlebag S4E23.png Rarity "You don't mind, do you, Spike?" S4E23.png Spike "Of course not!" S4E23.png Spike waving S4E23.png Owlowiscious standing on the tree branch S4E23.png Owlowiscious eyebrow raise S4E23.png Spike "She'll keep it for a few more hours" S4E23.png Spike "no harm in that" S4E23.png Owlowiscious shaking his head S4E23.png Spike walking to the Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Spike knocking on the door S4E23.png Spike waiting S4E23.png Spike hearing what's happening inside S4E23.png Spike gets pushed S4E23.png Rarity calling Spike's name S4E23.png Rarity levitating Spike S4E23.png Rarity and Spike in the boutique S4E23.png Spike sees all of Rarity's creations S4E23.png Spike "Whoa" S4E23.png|Spike channeling Neo. Rarity crazy smile S4E23.png|Rarity having her Lesson Zero moment. Spike asking Rarity if she's okay S4E23.png Rarity "I've never been better!" S4E23.png Rarity talks about the book S4E23.png Rarity levitating her creations S4E23.png Rarity presents her line to Spike S4E23.png Rarity "for the next fifteen seasons!" S4E23.png Spike "Wow!" S4E23.png Rarity "this town of ours could use a few beautifying upgrades" S4E23.png Rarity "and with this book" S4E23.png Rarity "You will support me in this endeavor" S4E23.png Spike unsure S4E23.png Spike "Of course I will!" S4E23.png Owlowiscious looking outside the window S4E23.png|"Oh, this is not good." Taking "Inspiration" to a new level Rarity and Spike walking S4E23.png Spike "we get a little breakfast" S4E23.png Rarity "No time for breakfast!" S4E23.png Spike "because with that book held close" S4E23.png Spike stops walking S4E23.png Rarity far away S4E23.png Spike in the alleyway S4E23.png Rarity "this is exactly what I'm talking about!" S4E23.png Golden Harvest walking towards the apple cart S4E23.png Rarity green glowing eyes S4E23.png Applejack with an apple S4E23.png Applejack sees cart shining S4E23.png Applejack, Granny and Golden Harvest sees a beautified apple cart S4E23.png Granny "My eyes playin' tricks" S4E23.png AJ "What in rhubarb pie just happened?" S4E23.png Rarity "Isn't it gorgeous?" S4E23.png Spike "It's amazing!" S4E23.png Spike "if she wants you to give all the Apple family carts" S4E23.png Rarity "I don't really think I need to ask permission" S4E23.png Rarity "especially when they're gorgeous ones!" S4E23.png Spike "Everypony does love surprises" S4E23.png Rarity "We shouldn't even tell anypony" S4E23.png Rarity "it's me who's behind all the fabulous changes" S4E23.png Rarity giggling S4E23.png Rarity "Won't that be a fun little secret" S4E23.png Spike "three of us?" S4E23.png Rarity points at Spike S4E23.png Rarity points at herself S4E23.png Rarity "and the book, of course" S4E23.png Spike nervous S4E23.png Rarity hugging the book S4E23.png|Now that's what I call adorable. Spike not sure S4E23.png Spike "Of course" S4E23.png Rarity "you won't say a word to anypony" S4E23.png Spike "zips" his mouth S4E23.png Rarity "I knew I could count on you" S4E23.png Rarity with green eyes and magic S4E23.png Rainbow Dash busting clouds S4E23.png Rainbow Dash in the clear sky S4E23.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rarity's dress S4E23.png Rainbow Dash trying to pull dress off S4E23.png Rarity "could use a little more glamor" S4E23.png Rarity "cloud-busting with style!" S4E23.png Spike shrugging "it's just a dress" S4E23.png Rainbow Dash sighing, S4E23.png|Yeesh, dresses. Fluttershy pouring birdseed S4E23.png Fluttershy "there you go, Mr. Robin!" S4E23.png Mr. Robin exits the birdhouse S4E23.png Fluttershy "don't you look so content" S4E23.png Fluttershy sees flash of green magic S4E23.png Fluttershy, you're lost, S4E23.png|You're lost? Fluttershy looking inside giant birdhouse S4E23.png Mr. Robin in distress S4E23.png Fluttershy "shoe closet?" S4E23.png Fluttershy trying to help Mr. Robin S4E23.png|Who designed the interior of that house? M.C. Escher? Rarity pleased and Spike nervous S4E23.png Spike "probably the most beautiful birdhouse" S4E23.png Spike "not sure how the bird feels about it" S4E23.png Rarity scoffing "what does a bird know" S4E23.png Rarity "what matters is what you think" S4E23.png Rarity grinning at Spike S4E23.png Spike "it's so... 'Rarity'!" S4E23.png Rarity sees something in the distance S4E23.png Spike gets hit with an acorn S4E23.png Spike looking up at Owlowiscious S4E23.png Owlowiscious with wings on his hips S4E23.png|Now Owlowiscious is really ticked off. Spike concerned S4E23.png Foal's birthday party S4E23.png Rarity "adorable!" S4E23.png Rarity using magic on birthday party S4E23.png Unnamed foal eating gelatin S4E23.png Gelatin turns into ice sculpture S4E23.png Foals looking at table of treats S4E23.png Treats turn into hors d'oeuvres S4E23.png Closeup of clown stallion S4E23.png Clown turns into Savoir Fare S4E23.png Rarity "seem to have a proper theme" S4E23.png Rarity "let's do something about that" S4E23.png Spike "stop while you're ahead" S4E23.png Rarity "so much to do elsewhere" S4E23.png Spike uncertain S4E23.png Rarity "one more little thing" S4E23.png Birthday party mariachi band S4E23.png Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png|Octy's back!! Rarity pleased with herself S4E23.png Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png Pinkie Pie trotting with birthday cake S4E23.png Pinkie Pie in shock S4E23.png Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png|Pinkie Pie is silenced. There's a first. An inspirational inconvenience Rarity "simply buzzing with ideas" S4E23.png Rarity and Spike walking through Ponyville S4E23.png Owlowiscious looking down at Spike S4E23.png Spike "how about you take a break" S4E23.png Spike "give that brilliant mind of yours a rest" S4E23.png Rarity "I'm not going to stop now" S4E23.png Rarity looking at Spike slyly S4E23.png Spike with a nervous look S4E23.png Rarity using magic on Spike S4E23.png Spike in crystal armor S4E23.png Rarity with a big grin S4E23.png Spike 'accepts' Rarity's gift S4E23.png Spike falls over S4E23.png Rarity galloping away S4E23.png Twilight discovers Spike S4E23.png Twilight Sparkle "not you too!" S4E23.png Owlowiscious in the background behind Twilight S4E23.png Twilight helps Spike off the ground S4E23.png Twilight "judging by that outfit" S4E23.png Spike "wanted to try out a new look" S4E23.png Spike falling over again S4E23.png Spike smiling at Twilight from the ground S4E23.png Twilight "have you seen anypony suspicious" S4E23.png Spike lying on the ground "nope" S4E23.png Owlowiscious glaring at armored Spike S4E23.png Twilight searching for something S4E23.png Mayor Mare points Twilight toward the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight flying to the rescue S4E23.png Owlowiscious gives a stern hoot S4E23.png Spike "I made a promise" S4E23.png Owlowiscious gives an inquisitive hoot S4E23.png Spike "you're right, Owlowiscious" S4E23.png Spike worried about his friendship with Rarity S4E23.png Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight rescuing Royal Riff and Berryshine S4E23.png Spike "I can't do it" S4E23.png Spike "between the three of us" S4E23.png Owlowiscious hooting angrily at Spike S4E23.png Spike makes a realization S4E23.png Spike "of course!" S4E23.png Spike telling Owlowiscious his idea S4E23.png Owlowiscious rolling his eyes S4E23.png Spike "it's the perfect plan!" S4E23.png Spike looking for Rarity S4E23.png Spike and Owlowiscious hear a commotion S4E23.png Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png Spike "I'm thinking she's headed this way" S4E23.png Getting the book back Epilogue Tired Twilight Sparkle S4E23.png|Spike, what have you done! Twilight sparkle, EVER, S4E23.png|EVER!!!!!! Twilight Sparkle closing her door S4E23.png|derpy-look by Twilight Sparkle Twilight sparkle do you have any idea S4E23.png|Spike, what do you have to say for yourself?! Twilight's head in the pillow, S4E23.png|I might take a nap... Twilight Sparkle, that much dark magic, S4E23.png|...after I'm finished being angry Twilight Sparkle glaring at Spike, S4E23.png|"The Glare" Promotional Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png|Rarity's changeling for the better (or worse). TV Guide Inspiration Manifestation.png|Is this My Little Pony or Aladdin? Inspiration Manifestation EW promotional image.jpg|Rarity has green magic? This won't end well. Rarity ice cream promo S4E23.png|Rarity drowns her sorrows with her only two real friends...Ben and Jerry.